


The Beginning of An End - Soma (SoulxMaka)

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spirit has earned a girlfriend, something Maka isn't too happy about. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are kidnapped by an unknown creature.  Death the kid saw something unsymmetrical and is now too afraid to help his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

SOUL POV

This morning was starting out to be uncool. Stupid Maka woke up late so we ended being late up for school. Stein gave us hell which was pretty much homework. Blair ended up making me and Maka lunch which she thought would be fish and vodka, that cat had seriously got on my last nerve. She also ended up seducing me which every cool guy gets in life like me. Maka opened the door at the wrong time and my day finished with a bleeding head from Maka's infamous MAKA CHOP.

Spirit POV

"Maka dear, why won't you talk to your dear papa? I want to see you." I said over the phone as waterfalls left my eyes. Maka had recently had her very first tardy in her years at the DWMA and she lost her perfect record. Even when she hurt her back when completing a mission with the rotten bastard Soul who decided he was too important to save Maka, she still went to class. Although it took her 10 minute to get there she still wasn't late. My poor Maka I thought to myself.  
"RING" a loud bell shook in the background waking me from my daydream. Noticing it was 5:30pm I grabbed my bag and some money and headed to my first date ever since my wife left me, and this time I wasn't going to cheat or at least try too.

Maka POV

I cannot believe that for the first time in forever I am actually late. How could me Maka Albarn, the one who is about to make a death scythe, ruin my god damn attendance record. Ok, maybe I have left Soul behind so I can be on time, but this time it was me who was late AND SOUL WOKE UP BEFORE ME. Never had that ever happened before in my life. Soul was always the one who would wake up later then me, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD?

"So,Soul, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"What do you mean?" he replied in a what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about tone.  
"You know what I mean." I responded. There stood Soul, reading a anime and looking at me weird he asked..  
"Are you PMSing?  
" ... "  
"What the hell Soul, what do you mean, do you even know what the means, even if I was, it's none of you business, so just leave me alone!" Leaving with a sad and disappointed face he grabbed his anime called FAIRYTAIL and left without a word.

?'s POV

There beside me, stood the man of my dreams, Spirit, also known as the strongest death scythe and someone so handsome and kind. He took me out to dinner just because he accidentally spilled my drink and he took me to the most expensive restaurant known to the universe. His heartwarming glaze made me feel warm and happy inside, his was he touched my hand gave me hope, his utmost loyalty to me during this dinner was admirable, this was the best night of my life.

"Well, anyway, thank you for the date Spirit." I quickly announced. His hopeful smile gave me a ray of golden sunlight filling my universe. Then I left, with a heart of gleam and the man of my dreams left with a imprint of lipstick on his right cheek and it blended well with his blush.

Well I hope you like it, I will kept writing more, but in return plz comment so I know at least one person is reading my story ;-)  
Sorry about all the character switching but I had to in order to get into the main part. Don't worry I will add more SOMA in the next chapter. Also if you have any suggestions I will gladly take them and most likely put them in my stories, and this story is in the timeline of after Maka and Soul defeated the kishin in the last episode of SOUL EATER and Hope you like it and plz

Maka: "Review"  
Soul:" Rate"  
Death the kid: " Comment"  
Black star: " And bow down to your great leader the god Black Star"  
Maka: " Maka-Chop"

Byeeeeeeee,  
Vera Winters


	2. Worried!

Not on update. I am seriously worried about my friend, and I know that I may seem like I am overreacting but she hasn't been speaking to anyone, she has literally been avoiding all humans and even goes to the extent of avoiding teachers. I seriously need help, does anyone have any ideas how to speak to her if she won't talk to me via electronic or voice. And yes, leaving her some space is good but on of her friends recently died and she was fine until a while ago...

Bye,

Vera Winters


End file.
